Sailor Eevee
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Ashline was just a normal girl until an Umbreon showed up at the Plateau with a bandaid on her forehead. The next thing she knows, she's chasing monsters all over the place with some strange moon destiny. And what's with the clothing? Championshippy
1. Episode 1: A new star is born

Yep! Shadowphantomness finally caved and wrote a Sailor moon version of pokemon, like I did for CCS. AAAHHH! Oh well, at least I tried to resist…

*Whimpers*

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. Sailor moon is not mine. Destiny, new pokemon (Blossomeon) and attacks, etc. are mine.

Notes: This will deviate quite a bit from the actual sailor moon timeline. Pairings will probably be different. After all, it's a whole different universe! Ash is a girl! Lance is a guy. Yes, this is championshippy, what did you expect?

Warnings: OOCness, possible fluff and darkness…

Ages: 

Ashline (Ash Ketchum) –15

Garina Oakley (Gary Oak) – 16

Rachel (Richie) –15

Misty (Misty) – 17 

Lance Dragyn (Lance) – 19

Episode 1: A new star is born

            "I'm late!" A girl with black spiky hair shrieked as she ran through the halls of the pokemon league HQ.

            A hand reached over and grabbed her by the back of her white cape. "Ash, your match is in two minutes. I'll teleport you there."

            "Oh, thank you, Lance-chan!" Ashline said as she glomped the Dragon Master. Lance sweatdropped. The blue light of teleportation surrounded both of them and they reappeared on the grass field.

            "Just try to get up on time tomorrow." Lance said. 

            "Hai!" Ashline said, as she nodded frantically and smoothed her dark blue outfit. She looked around, and saw that her challenger was already waiting.

            "Hey, Ashline, are you going to battle me or not?" Her friend, Rachel asked from across the arena.

            Ashline nodded frantically and the announcer began. "This will be a 3x3 pokemon battle, no items. Let the match begin!"

            "Espeon, go!"

            "I choose Happy!" Rachel called, sending out her Butterfree.

            "Let's make this quick! Espeon, use Shadow Ball and then Psychic!" The ghost-type move slammed into Butterfree, followed by the blast of psychic energy. Rachel sighed as her pokemon fainted.

            "Happy, come back. Zippo, I choose you! Flamethrower!"

            "Reflect!" Ashline called, as the clear protective shield sprang up in front of Espeon. "Great, now use Disable!"

            Rachel's Charmander fell over, surrounded by pure blue energy. 

            Rachel sighed and recalled Zippo as well. "Please, Sparky?" Her pikachu nodded and took its position on the battlefield, looking determined.

            "Espeon, use Hyper Beam!" The jewel on Espeon's forehead began to glow as it charged up for Hyper Beam. 

            "Sparky, Agility so it can't hit you!" Rachel called. Her pikachu immediately began dashing around the arena in zigzag patterns, confusing the Espeon so that its Hyper Beam missed.

            "Great, now that it has to recharge, give that Espeon a Thunderbolt!" Rachel said in triumph. The lightning crashed through Espeon and Ashline winced.

            "Espeon, come back. Okay, in that case, I'll use Blossomeon!" The grass-type evolution of Eevee appeared in front of Ash, smiling confidently. It had beautiful dark green fur, broken by areas of grass-colored fur on its paws, ear tips, and tail. Around its ankles were flowers, as well as at the base of its ears and a collar of flowers around its neck.  

            Lance watched impassively from the sideline. He knew that Ashline would win, because this scenario had been played out more than thirty times already and Ashline always won. 

            "Blossomeon, use Sweet Scent, and then follow up with Petal Dance!" Ashline called brightly. Her grass-type eevelution nodded and sprayed the pikachu in the face with Sweet Scent, stunning it, before following up with Petal Dance and blasting the electric type with a barrage of flowers.

            "Sparky is unable to battle! This match goes to Ashline and Blossomeon!" The announcer cried, before babbling about some other unimportant stuff.

            Ashline smiled, dashed down into the arena, and hugged her pokemon tightly. "Great job, Blossomeon!"

            From the shadows, an Umbreon with a bandage on its forehead watched.

            "Yo estoy, tú estás, el/ella/usted está, nosotros estamos, vosotros… um, estis?"

            Lance shook his head. "No, Ash. The vosotros form of estar is conjugated as estáis."

            Ashline sighed. "Spanish is so hard…"

            "Don't worry too much about it. We don't use the vosotros form very much anyways." Lance said. 

            "Okay."

            "Now remember, you have a quiz today. I'll test you later in the afternoon after your battle." Lance said as he packed up his textbooks. 

            "I know." Ashline said. She really liked Lance, but when he was tutoring her, he was pretty strict. She sighed and began putting her homework, textbook, etc. in her backpack and walked two rooms down the hall to her room.

            The Umbreon decided that now would be a good time to sneak in. When Ashline walked in, she saw an Umbreon sitting on her bed. A bandage adorned its forehead.

            "Where did you come from?" Ashline asked. "Don't worry, I'll help you." She reached over and pulled off the bandage and gasped. On the Umbreon's forehead a golden crescent moon shone brightly.

            "AAHHHH!"

            Lance heard the scream from two doors down and teleported into the room. "What's wrong, Ash?" He asked. Ashline buried her face in his chest and continued to whimper incoherently.

            The Umbreon blinked. "I'm sorry about this intrusion."

            "Start explaining." Lance said as he stroked Ashline's hair to calm her down.

            "I have searched a long time to find you, Ashline." The Umbreon said.

"What?"

"Here. This is for you." The Umbreon turned a flip and a locket landed on Ashline's bed. It was a gold circle with 5 jewels on it at the five congruent angles. They were red, blue, black, white and yellow.

"You're a senshi who has been called out to battle the forces of darkness, and also to locate the elusive princess of the earth."

Ashline blinked. Slowly. "Okay…"

"Yes, well. Maybe a practical demonstration would be better. Hold up that locket and shout 'Moon Prism Power!'

"I feel really stupid." Ashline muttered, but she did the chant. Instantly, the locket glowed. Clear ribbons surrounded Ashline's body and solidified into a white leotard with a light blue skirt and sailor collar. The bows on her fuku were shiny yellow, and so were her knee-length boots. Her glove cuffs, choker, and tiara jewel were red. Her black hair had smoothed itself out and been pulled into two buns with a dark blue jewel in each. And she was in a very odd pose.

Lance blinked. Slowly. 

"What _is _this?" Ashline asked as she sat down on the bed. 

"Don't you understand? You've become Sailor Eevee!" The Umbreon was fairly bubbling over with excitement.

"No way." Ashline said.

            She would have said more, but than they both heard a scream.

            "That was Misty!" Ashline said.

            Lance nodded. "Let's go." He grabbed his poke belt, and teleported them there. Ashline jumped when they landed. Umbreon tsked.

            "You're not a sailor senshi. You shouldn't be here! You shouldn't even know about her identity! Ack, my plan is going all wrong!" 

            Lance shrugged. "So? I'm a Dragon Master." When they turned around, a horrifying sight met their eyes…

Cliffie! Hahaha! End episode 1!


	2. Episode 2: Destiny? What? Sailor Umbreon...

Episode 2! Yes, I do realize that these are pretty short. Your point is?

Disclaimer: Shadow owns neither Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon nor Pokemon. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, DIC, etc. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, 4Kids, Shogakukan comics, Hasbro, etc.

Note: This series is based on a mix of anime and manga, okay?

Part 2: Destiny? What? Sailor Umbreon appears!

            Misty was backing away from a monster. There was no other way to describe it. It was vaguely human-shaped, with brown skin and snaky black hair. On Misty's throat was a necklace growing with a blue light.

            "Stop!" Ashline cried.

            "Who goes there?" The monster growled.

            Ashline blinked, then shrugged as she crossed her arms in a super heroine pose. "I am Sailor Eevee, the Champion of Love and Justice! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

            Lance sweatdropped. So did the monster. But then it shrugged. "ATTACK!" From out of the shadows came several (actually a lot) of women, all wearing the same necklace as Misty, only their eyes were completely blank.

            They all rushed at Ashline, who barely managed to jump out of the way.

            "What do I do?" Ashline shouted to the Umbreon.

            It shrugged. "I don't know."  
            "What?!"

            "Here, let me help." Lance said with a sigh. "Dragonite, use Slam!" Dragonite appeared and immediately slammed into the women in front.

            "No! Wait! You can't hurt innocent people like that!" Umbreon shouted.

            "Then how am I supposed to help?" 

            Umbreon sighed and threw something to Lance. "Here, try this. It might help you." Lance shrugged and put on the silver dragon mask. Instantly, his clothes changed into a dark blue cloak over a black bodysuit, silver armor, and black boots. His blonde hair darkened to a crimson red color, and his blue eyes dilated to yellow.

            "Thanks." Lance said as he charged up a Hyper Beam. The attack blasted into most of the women, knocking them out.

            "Now what?" Ashline asked. Then she eeped as one of the women landed on top of her. What made the situation worse was that the woman must have weighed at least three hundred pounds.

            "GET OFF!" Ashline shouted. The stone in her tiara flashed, and the woman fell off, sleeping soundly.

            "Okay, if that works… Moonlight Flash!" Ashline shouted. Soon, all the people who hadn't been K.O.'d were now snoring. Misty had fainted earlier.

            "So what do I do now?"

            The Umbreon cleared its throat. "I believe you shout, Moon Tiara Magic."

            "What? That sounds stupid."

            "Well, too bad." 

            Ashline sighed and cleared her throat. "Moon – tiara – magic!" 

            Nothing happened.

            "We just have to kill it, right?" Lance asked.

            "Yes, why?"

            "That's easy." Lance said, as he formed a blade of steel energy and stabbed the monster through the chest.

            The monster shrieked, but didn't die.

            Ashline looked frustrated. Finally, she touched her tiara and it changed into a throwing star. "Moon Star Boomerang!" The weapon shot at the monster and cut its head off. For a few tense seconds, nothing happened, but than the monster turned into a pile of sparkling gray dust.

            Both Ashline and Lance sighed in relief, before teleporting off.

            Umbreon sniffed a bit at the rude humans and ran out to find them. "Come back, you two! You must fulfill your destiny!"

            "This has got to be the freakiest thing that has ever happened to me." Ashline said, as they sat in Lance's room, the door barricaded against potential dangers, i.e., a psycho Umbreon.

            "Tell me." Lance said as he took off the mask. As soon as it happened, the mask changed instead into a silver key with a moon on top. And as Ashline 'de-transformed', following the instructions written on the back of her locket, she found that the locket itself was also changing, into a golden key surmounted with wings and a star.

            "And the situation just got stranger…"

            "Oh well, at least I can always use this when I'm in trouble." Lance said, tucking the key away. * Sheesh, I'm a Dragon Master, but nobody respects that… I have my own powers, you know. *

            A few minutes later, the door crashed open. Ashline looked up, startled, from where she was sitting at Lance's desk finishing her biology assignment, clad in a one of his oversized t-shirts, that weird 'de-transformation' had apparently done something to her clothes.

            Lance looked up from where he was polishing a pair of elegant-looking silver and blue daggers, sprawled out on his bed.

            Garina blinked. "Eh… wrong room! Sorry! I swear, first talking Umbreons and now this…I didn't see anything!" She immediately backed away from the door. "If you two are together its nothing to me! Really!"

            "Did you say talking Umbreons?" Ashline asked slowly as she got up.

            "Yes! It's after me! I swear, I must be going crazy…"

            And that was when the 'Talking Umbreon' walked in.

            "Okay, you!" Ashline said, grabbing the Umbreon by the ears. "What in the world is wrong with this locket? When I try to change back, my clothes disappear!"

            Umbreon turned pink.

            "Aha! I knew it! You hentai pokemon! You just wanted to see me in my underwear, didn't you!"

            "No! I swear that it was an accident!"

            "Some accident! I just followed the directions on the back! And then it turned into a key and that's when my clothes vanished!"

            Ashline got ready to attack Umbreon when he hid behind Garina.

            "Allow me." Lance said calmly as he picked up the Umbreon. "All right then, talk now or else I'll use my Dragon Daggers on you."

            Umbreon eeped.

            "I mean it."

            "Okay, okay! But it's a long, boring story! Are you sure you want to know?"

            "YES!"

            "Okay. A long time ago, in a kingdom far, far away…"

            Umbreon was cut off as Garina malleted him.

            "Get to the point! And I want to know where this magic glowy pen is from."

            "Ahem! Once upon a time, there was a princess of the earth and a prince of the moon."

            "And?"

            "Well, they were in love, but then this freaky dark lady decided to break them up, so she killed the princess and her five protectors, known as the 'Sailor Senshi', and the queen of earth sent them to be reborn!"

            "…And?"

            "As Sailor Eevee, you have to find the princess!"

            Lance's eye twitched. "This is possibly one of the most clichéd stories I have heard in my life"

            "But it's true!" Umbreon protested, looking indignant. "You, Garina! You are Sailor Umbreon!"

            "…. What?"

            "Just shout 'Saturn planet power!'" Umbreon bubbled.

            Garina shrugged. "Hey, if this is just a freaky dream, I'm all for it. Saturn planet power!"

            The pen glowed as she was covered by an expanse of black-lighted ribbons. When she reappeared, she wore a black sailor fuku with red bows, and her forehead gem was black. She had black boots that went up her calves, with a golden ring around each ankle, and her gloves were black with two golden rings around the wrists. Her brown hair was pulled back into two pigtails, like bunny ears.

            "…"

            "I feel stupid." Garina muttered.

            "But see! That proves my point!" Umbreon shouted excitedly.

            "So… basically we have to go around fighting in these skimpy uniforms to save the world from an evil villain?" Gary asked.

            "Yes."

            "I hate my life." Ashline muttered. 

End Episode 2!

Well, I liked it! ^_^ I always wanted to have a reluctant group of senshi. And its fun!


	3. Episode 3

I guess this could be considered a peace offering to misty fans, which probably hate my Dragon Series…

Disclaimer: I own this fanfic. Nintendo owns pokemon, and too many companies own Sailor Moon for me to count. This is non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanwork by me and me alone, so there we go!

Ranma – I see!

SS2 Megami-sama – cool!

Link Masters – thanks!  
KiAnson – ok!

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon speech.

Episode 3: And the fighting really begins

            "Have you brought me anything?" The dark queen asked.

            "No." Her servant Mewthree said truthfully.

            "We need the energy of the humans to power our castle! You know that!"

            "Yes, my queen." Mewthree said, as he hatched a plot.

Five days later…

            "Ashline, are you listening to that radio show again?" Lance asked, tsking in disapproval.

            "But Lance-chan! It's so romantic! I can't believe Mary is actually reading love letters over the air!"

            "And I thought Professor Oak's pokemon talk was bad." Lance sighed.

            "And they're giving out these custom pink and white poke balls! Just in time for Valentine's day!"

            Lance's eye twitched again. "Ashline… it's August."

            "Well, still. I like it!"

            Umbreon was asleep in a patch of sunlight in Gary's room, as Garina furiously typed up her history homework.

            "Argh, I never get a break…."

            Garina continued typing, but not without casting glares at the screen. She flipped on her radio as 'Mary's Love Sonnets' came on though.

            "I wish I could win, but I've never written a love letter to anyone. Heck, I can't even write an essay for English!"

            "That could be a problem." Umbreon agreed.

            "Nobody asked _your_ opinion. I don't even want to be a 'sailor senshi'."

            "But it's your destiny!" Umbreon pleaded.

            Garina ignored the Umbreon and continued to type.

            Two days later…

            "Hey, Lorelei!" Ashline said excitedly. "That's!"

            "Yes," Lorelei said, smiling at the young trainer. "Last night, Mary read one of my letters, so she sent me this."

            "It's so pretty!" Ash said, admiring the sparkly rhinestones in the poke ball. 'But aren't they expensive?"

            "Probably, which is why the show is giving them out for free." Lorelei said, yawning. "I feel strangely tired…"

            "You should go take a nap." Ash advised.

            "Good idea, I have a challenger tomorrow." Lorelei acknowledged as she went to bed.

            Unbeknownst to her, the ball began to glow as it sucked up her energy.

            Ash felt tired herself, as she trudged back to her room.

            "What's wrong?"

            "Just tired," Ash replied, looking into Lance's concerned blue eyes.

            "Are you sure?" Lance put a hand on her forehead to check for temperature. He frowned.

            "Ash, what do you mean you're fine." He picked her up and carried her into his room before shutting the door.

            "What did you do to use up so much energy?"

            "What…do you mean?" Ash asked, finding it harder and harder to keep her eyes open.

            Lance inwardly seethed. So…. Looks like the 'dark kingdom' has finally struck.

            "Your energy has been drained." Lance said shortly as he bent down over her. "Don't move. I'll give you some of mine."

            Ash was in no frame of mind to complain, as he gently touched her lips with his and blue chi flowed into her form.

            Five minutes later, Ashline was feeling much better. "But wait! It had to be that poke ball!"

            "Of course." Lance replied. "A good way to discreetly drain off a lot of energy. I'd say about twelve people have died so far.'

            "… Died?"

            "Yes." Lance replied. "We have to get rid of this."

            "Hai! I'll get Garina!"

            Garina looked up from her completed essay. "What's up, Ashline?"

            "Those pink custom poke balls are really energy-draining weapons!" Ash said. "The 'dark kingdom' must be behind this!"

            "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Garina cheered.

            "Um…." Umbreon made a comment.

            "What?"

            "You can't just barge into the Radio Tower!"

            "Sure we can! We're league champions!" Garina said proudly.

            "No! I mean that if you reveal your superhero identities to the Negaverse, they'll kill you!"

            "… Negaverse?"

            'Dark kingdom."

            "Oh."

            Ash sighed. "Guess that means I'm stuck wearing that shudder costume." She touched the key. "Moon Prism Power!"

            Whoosh

            "Well," Ash said dryly, smoothing down the fuku. "It could be worse."

            "True." Lance agreed, as his silver armor appeared. "Let's go."

            "Note to self, kill Umbreon as soon as this 'dark kingdom' is gone." Garina mused. "All right! Let's go for it!"

            The three of them neared the tower, but soon, security stopped them. Umbreon quickly dragged them into an alley.

            "We need another way, Umbreon…."

            Umbreon did another flip as a pen and a bracelet appeared. "Okay! Here you go! Ashline, that's the moon disguise pen, and Garina, that's the Silence bracelet."

            Ashline blinked as she held the pen up. "Ok then… moon disguise pen, turn me into a female reporter!"

            Whoosh

            "… well, it worked." Lance muttered.

            Garina quickly did the same and into the tower they went, before they reached the third floor.

            Mewthree looked up, startled, as they burst in.

            "Who _are_ you?"

            "I am Sailor Eevee! And I command you to stop draining those innocent girls who only want their love letters read!"

            "And I'm Sailor Umbreon! In the name of Saturn, and all dark pokemon, I will punish you!"  
            "Interesting." Mewthree said before he summoned a monster and vanished.

            A lady/radio set appeared and charged, sending sonicbooms everywhere.

            "Moonlight Flash!" Ashline called, trying to put it to sleep. Unfortunately, the move did not work.

            "Here, let me!" Garina said, screwing up her face. "Ah, got it! Silence Blast!" In her hands formed a ball of dark energy, which went flying at the radio monster.

            "…That works." Ashline said, before she took off her tiara and shifted it into the boomerang. "Moon Star Boomerang!"

            There was a ping as the monster turned into Moondust.

            "Let's go." Ash said, as she and Gary pried open a window and hopped onto Lance's waiting Dragonair.

            Umbreon followed them.

            "So, have you finally accepted your destinies?"

            "No." Ashline said, yawning. "I don't believe in your story, but sure, I'll help you until you find the 'princess', whoever she is."

            Gary looked at her watch. "AAK! Umbreon! You evil, evil pokemon! That operation took two hours and my French essay is due in ten minutes!"

            "Don't worry." Umbreon said. "Use your pen."

            Garina blinked and detransformed before climbing into her room. "What?"

            Umbreon popped the top off of her henshin wand, revealing a pen inside. "Special powers."

            "Oh." Gary picked up the pen and began writing, and in five minutes the essay was done.

            "Mind you, this is only for emergencies!" Umbreon replied, seeing Gary's look of star-struck happiness.

            "Aw…"

            Lance and Ashline lay sprawled out on Lance's bed, staring at the ceiling.

            "This is just getting stranger and stranger isn't it?"

            "You said it."

End Chapter!  
Created 11/6/03

Completed 3/20/04


	4. Episode 4

Well, so I guess the story continues. I hate Writer's Block.

Smiles and passes out cotton candy to nice reviewers

Disclaimer: Not mine. Enough!

Notes: for thoughts, for telepathy, _italics_ if pokemon talk.

Timeline: 2 weeks later

Episode 4: Camping trips can be dangerous!

            "Yatta! Free!" Ash cheered as she jumped up and down in the air. "No challengers, peace and quiet, all in a mountain setting!"

            "In other words, a camping trip." Gary said.

            "Yep!"

            Lance walked in, cape fluttering behind him. "What are you two so excited about?"

            "We're going camping!"

            "… I thought that was a cold, dangerous, and bug-filled activity?"

            "You're no fun." Ashline pouted.

            "Partially true, but its also been proven to reduce the number of stalkers." Garina put in.

            "Ah. That's important."

            "Want to come with us?"

            The Dragon Master considered for a few minutes. "Why not…"

            "YES!" Ash cheered, jumping up and down in the air. "This'll be great!"

            Within half an hour, they were packed and ready to go. They took a flight by flying pokemon to Mt. Moon.

            Soon, they were settled on a slope, building a fire pit to prevent forest fires, and setting out their tents.

            Ashline smiled as she toasted some hot dogs over the flames. "Well, this is nice!"

            "Hai." Lance replied, toasting the buns.

            Garina yawned from where she was putting marshmallows on roasting sticks for later. "Peace at last!'

            Garina's Umbreon and Arcanine prowled around, keeping an eye and nose out of fangirls/boys or possible danger.

            Which could be both at once.

            It was very annoying.

            The wind howled and Noctowls hooted as the sun set.

            Garina stamped out a flaming marshmallow and sighed. "Ugh…"

            "Are you trying to burn them?"

            "No!"

            Ashline grinned and held up her perfectly browned marshmallow.

            Garina affected a pout. "I hate you."

            "I know."

            Lance ignored their bickering as he made himself some instant hot chocolate.

            Several flaming marshmallows later, Garina was sighing and glad she had made so many sticks.

            'Yeow!"

            "There goes another one…"

            Arcanine yawned and snapped at a fly.

            Umbreon was fast asleep curled up next to Arcanine.

            The 'hentai Umbreon' had also come along and was fast asleep as well.

            Lance handed Ash a cup of hot chocolate as he continued to peruse a magazine. "For once, no worries…"

            "No annoying challengers…"

            "No endless amounts of paperwork…"

            "YES!"

            Gary ate a marshmallow, finally glad that it wasn't burnt. In fact, it was nice and toasty. Bliss!

            Soon, they were all sleeping in their tents and sleeping bags, cozy and relaxed.

            This pattern continued for a few days. They went on nature hikes and explored a cave, battled a few wild pokemon and fished. They told ghost stories by the firelight and ate out of tins, and all in all, thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

            It was the fifth day when the Dark Kingdom attacked. It was pretty evident when the forest around them went up in flames and all the pokemon died, their energy drained out of them.

            "Better hurry." Umbreon hissed.

            "I know!" Ashline said. "Moon Prism Power!"

            "Saturn Planet Power." Garina added.

            Ribbons swirled around both of them, and in a few seconds, the transformations were complete.

            They went hopping off into the trees after the monster – it had to be somewhere! While Lance and Umbreon watched.

            "Found you!" Ashline cried. "Moonlight Flash!" Her tiara stone shone brightly and the startled hybrid human and …. Tree? Fell asleep immediately.

            Garina grinned. "Okay then. Silence Blast!" That effectively doused the fire.

            "Moon… Star… Boomerang!" Ashline said, finally destroying the monster.

            Mewthree cursed from elsewhere.

            Ash and Gary quickly went back to the campsite.

            "That was easy."

            "Yep, no difficulties this time."

            "And that annoying Umbreon wasn't here to mess things up."

            "Hey! I have a name you know!" Umbreon protested. "Call me Winfield."

            "Fine, fine, whatever."

            Garina concentrated as her pen reversed her transformation. "Ugh. Is there no modesty in this world?"

            'I have no idea." Ashline replied.

            "Well, let's enjoy the rest of our break." Garina yawned.

            "Sounds good to me."

            Lance was waiting at the campsite with hot apple cider for both girls. They thanked him and then took turns telling ghost stories by the campfire.

            It was a good vacation, all in all. Even that little interruption could not dampen their moods.

            Mewthree, on the other hand, was getting pissed off.

            So was the Dark Queen.

            "Mewthree! These Sailor Senshi are interfering in all of our work! You have to get rid of them somehow!"

            "Yes, my queen…" Mewthree said obsequiously.

            An acerbic tone crept into her voice. "Or else, you're fired.'

            That threat made Mewthree more determined than ever to fulfill his energy-stealing duties.

End Chapter!  
Created 12/7/03

Completed 12/16/03

Extra chapters…

              
           


	5. Episode 5

Disclaimer: See an earlier chapter hums

This will be a peace offering to Misty fans… I know I've probably offended every single one…

Timeline: 2 weeks later

Chapter 5: Enter the water type! Sailor Vaporeon appears!

            Ash, accompanied by Winfield the Umbreon, who she still did not trust, browsed through a selection of Great Balls at the pokemart.

            It was a windy day, some dry leaves puffed out along the pavement, and she could see her breath in the air if she concentrated.

            "Hi, Ash." A cheerful voice greeted.

            Ashline turned and saw her friend Misty, comparing prices on two different brands of Potion. "Hi, Misty. How have you been?"

            "Busy. You have no idea how many little kids want my Cascade Badge."

            "Ouch." Ashline winced in sympathy, and picked out three great balls before she headed to the cash register.

            "So, how far have you gotten with Lance?" Misty wondered.

            Ash choked on the water she was drinking. "Misty?"

            "What? It's just a question."

            A permanent blush suffused her face. "Um… well… er…"

            "Have you gotten to third base yet?"  
            "Eep!"  
            Misty giggled. "I guess yes, from your expression."

            "N-no! We haven't done anything like that!" Ashline defended. It was true – although they slept in the same bed at times, Lance never touched her, and the most he had done was kiss.

            Besides, it was _comfy_, not meant to be sexual.

            Misty raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

            Ash blushed. "Yes!" She declared emphatically, bobbing her head up and down, much like a nearly broken jack in the box.

            "I see."

            The two chatted for a little bit longer, about various things, before they parted ways, Misty to Cerulean, and Ash to Indigo.

            Ash noticed the Winfield was gone only after she had gone home.

            "Where did he run off to…."

            Meanwhile, Misty was surprised to find an Umbreon on her bed.

            "… What?"

            "Hello." Winfield said.

            Misty screamed.

            Winfield quickly jumped on her face, which shut her up from fright. "I mean you no harm, Sailor Vaporeon."

            "_What?_"

            Winfield cleared his throat. "You are Sailor Vaporeon."

            "Right…" Misty said sarcastically.

            "It's true!" Winfield protested.

            "Do you have any solid evidence?"

            "Um…"  
            "If not, then I'll just pass this off as some bizarre dream and get a bit more sleep." Misty yawned. "Ugh, only about six hours a night thanks to those annoying junior trainers."

            "Oh…" Winfield said, uncomprehending. "Well! Here you go!"

            He did a flip and a blue pen fell into her lap.

            Misty blinked at it.

            "It's your special transformation pen!" Winfield said proudly.

            "… WHAT?!"

            Winfield sighed as Misty picked up the pen, took the cap off, and wrote on a scrap of paper with it. "Cool special effects, but its just a normal pen."

            "No it's not!" Winfield shouted.

            Misty yawned.

            "I don't have time right now. I'm going to take my nap." She pulled the curtains around her bed closed, yawned, and fell fast asleep while Winfield continued to rant in the background.

            Elsewhere…

            "Finished!" Garina declared, to the surprise of all those present.

            "Wow, that was fast." Bruno said, tossing his timer out the window. "Guess what?"

            "What?"

            "You shaved another two minutes off your record."

            "Cool." Garina said eagerly. "The less time homework takes, the more time I have to spend with my pokemon."

            Ash smiled as she sipped her lemonade. "That's great!"

            "What about you?"

            "Ugh… Still trying to learn the imperfect form of the Spanish verb." Ashline said, slightly depressed.

            "At least for that one there are only three irregular verbs." Lance put in.

            "True…"

            Ash sighed as she went back to work. At least there were only thirty-five conjugation problems, as opposed to fifty.

            A few minutes later, an explosion sounded outside.

            Lance shot her a look out of the corner of his eye as he nodded and exited the room.

            Ash quickly claimed she had to go to the restroom, and also escaped, dragging Garina with her. The 'time of month' was a convenient excuse.

            "Moon, Prism, Power!"

            "Saturn, Planet Power."

            As the flying bits of color cleared away, leaving them both in their strange and still somewhat scandalous outfits, the two jumped out the bathroom window and ran towards the field.

            There, they saw misty, looking shocked, as a blue glow protected her from a beast of lava.

            Lance was doing a good job of distracting it, as continued Surf attacks melted it again and again.

            "Misty!" Ash yelled. "Are you all right?"

            "Get her to transform!" Winfield yelled. "She might die otherwise!"

            Only then, did Ashline see the pen in her hand. "Misty! Just do what it says! Trust me on this!"

            Misty stared, but nodded. "Mercury Planet Power!"

            All of a sudden, flashing blue ribbons clothed her form, and she stepped out in a light blue sailor fuku, with blue lace-up sandals, staryu-shaped earrings, and a blue tiara stone. Her entire fuku was a light vaporeon blue, with the skirt and sailor collar as semi-transparent dark blue. She wore short gloves that barely extended past her wrists, which were also clear blue.

            "I call upon the power of Mercury! Mermaid's Enchantment!" Misty cried, as her tiara glowed, before a million blue musical notes slammed into the lava youma, before exploding in bursts of steam.

            "Now!"

            "Moon Star Boomerang!" Ashline commanded, as the creature became Moondust.

            Misty sat down on the ground with a thump. "I think life just got a lot more complicated."

            "I'll explain later." Ashline promised.

End Chapter!  
Created 2/12/03

Completed 3/3/03


	6. Episode 6

Disclaimer/Notes: N/A

Thankies Link Masters and Takuya!

Chapter 6: The life of Freaky Photographers

            Ash, Misty, and Gary yawned as they floated in a pool, lazily under the late summer sun.

            "What a great day to get a tan."

            "Tell me." Ash said, wriggling slightly as Lance applied suntan lotion to her back. "It's nice."

            Lance nodded. "There we go. Now you won't have to worry about getting burned."

            Ashline beamed. "Arigatou, Lance-chan!"

            Misty frowned. "Why do you call him Lance-chan? Shouldn't you use –kun?"

            Garina shook her head. "I think she just likes it."

            "Hai!" Ash trilled.

            A moment later, the door suddenly burst open, and several blinding flashes of light temporarily knocked out their sight.

            "What the-!"

            "Dragonair! Thunderwave!" Lance said, glad he had remembered his poke belt.

            There was a startled shout, and then someone fell onto the ground limply.

            Misty took one look and screamed. "Oh no! It's Todd the tabloid photographer!"

            Todd was famous (or infamous, from the celebrity's POV) throughout Kanto and Johto for being able to get photographs no one else had done before.

            They included embarrassing shots, mostly.

            Lance sighed. "Last time, he tried to get me in the shower. I believe a large ring of female fans paid him to do it."

            Ashline glared. "And?"

            "What can I say? I'm paranoid. I always have Aerodactyl scan the area first. Todd was not in any shape to be photographing for a month after that."

            "I thought the pool would be safe…" Garina sighed. "But since he's here, I have a bone to pick with him."

            "You do?"

            "He used some kind of digital editing to put a picture of me and Brock together and then claimed we were boyfriend and girlfriend!" Garina spat.

            "Ahh…"

            Garina transformed into Sailor Umbreon, and then successfully wiped Todd's mind with her Silence Blast move, before leaving him by the roadside somewhere in far-off New York.

            "There we go!"

            Lance chuckled slightly, while Ashline and Misty both rushed over and gave Garina high-fives.

            "You rule!"

            "Yes! I'm so happy he's gone!" Misty added.

            Garina gave them both the 'peace' sign and beamed happily.

            The next day…

            "Jolteon! Thunderbolt!"

            Kyle shrieked, as his Fearow was defeated. Ashline smiled as she recalled her Jolteon.  
            "They don't' call me League Champion for nothing, you know."

            "You-you!"

            Ashline waved him out and beamed brightly.

            Misty yawned from where she was eating fresh crepes. "So, enjoying your work?"

            "Just because you're on vacation…"

            Misty giggled. "So? At least you have a built-in boyfriend.'

            "Misty!" Ash said, turning crimson.

            "What's that you said?" Garina asked, coming into the arena with a diet coke.

            "Garina! Do you know if Lance and Ashline here have ever done it before?"

            Garina spluttered, spitting out her drink. "No! To both!"

            "…" Misty blinked.

            Ashline coughed and discreetly procured a glowing mallet out of midair. "Misty…"

            "Huh?" Misty barely had time to blink before the mallet bounced off her head.

            "I can't believe you asked me that!"

            Without further ado, Ashline ran off.

            "Uh-oh." Garina said worriedly.

            "What?"

            "I remember that Ashline and Lance have a large stash of embarrassing photographs themselves, from the last League Party. Remember how most of us drank the spiked punch?"

            Misty paled.

            Then, she ran after Ash. "Come back here!"

            When she opened the door, she saw Ash braiding her hair while Lance sat at the nearby desk, reading a book.

            "What is it?"

            Misty looked around frantically for signs of the incriminating photos. "Where are they?!"

            "What?"

            "The photographs!"

            "What photographs?"

            Lance blinked. "Well, before you two continue discussing, you should take a look out the window."

            The two blinked. Then, they saw the insane youma in black that was snapping pictures of everything. As soon as the subjects were portrayed, they vanished.

            "See?"

            "The Dark Kingdom again?"

            "I think they possessed Todd." Lance said helpfully.

            "It would make sense…"

            "Transformation time then." Misty sighed.

            "Moon Prism Power!"

            "Mercury Planet Power!"

            Lance politely looked in another direction and closed his eyes while the two transformed and jumped out the window.

            "More pictures!" Todd yelled, upon catching sight of them.

            "Mermaid's Enchantment!" Misty shouted, as the notes fogged up the camera lens, temporarily rendering it useless.

            Ash's tiara flashed as she took it off and it shifted shapes. "Moon Star Boomerang!"

            The camera broke, and Todd slumped over to the ground, senseless. A pile of moondust lay around him.

            Satisfied, the two girls returned to the Plateau, where Garina had been effectively distracting the rest of the gym leader crowd from wondering where they were.

End Chapter!

Created 2/4/04

Completed 3/12/04


	7. Episode 7

And yet another chapter arises

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This is non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction that I wrote and I own.

Timeline: 2 months

Chapter 7: Dangerous Dating Games

            Winfield had run off again, and was now trying to locate the remaining three protectors.

            He still did not know where the princess was either.

            It was very annoying, plus his little group did not seem to enjoy their jobs. There had been six other youma attacks, none very difficult.

            At least they were getting a bit stronger.

            Soon, he spotted a prospect, and followed her home.

            Rachel yawned as she fed her pokemon their dinners. "How are you all?"

            Happy replies came from all, and she nodded, before kicking off her shoes and flopping onto the terrycloth couch.

            "Ugh… what a day…"

            That was when Winfield came in.

            "You must be the talking Umbreon Ashline warned me about…" Rachel said warily.

            "This will all go much easier if you just accept your duty!" Umbreon preached.

            Rachel yawned. "Yeah right. Call me later if you can prove it."

            Angered, Winfield did a flip, as a white pen fell out. "Just hold it up and shout Venus Planet Power!"

            Rachel complied, but nothing happened.

            "YES! I'm not some crazy girl running around in a short skirt!" She cheered. "Goodbye Umbreon!"

            And with that, she pushed him out the door and locked it.

            "I-I don't understand…" Winfield stuttered. "I thought she was a sailor senshi."

            He began to cry large, sniffling tears.

            "Oh, can it." A voice broke in.

            Winfield turned and saw another girl, this one albeit older. This one had a cold expression on her face.

            "I _hate_ dark pokemon." She said, before she walked away.

            He had the good sense not to chase Agatha.

            At the Plateau, the group of four was eating sandwiches and watching Professor Oak's pokemon sow, when Winfield returned, muddy and disheveled.

            "Hello, hentai Umbreon."

            "QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" Winfield yelled.

            The quartet laughed and continued their consumption.

            "So, Lance, um…"

            "Yes?" Lance asked, looking at Ashline.

            Garina and Misty both grabbed Ashline so she couldn't run. "Remember, you promised…"

            "W-will you go out with me?" Ash squeaked in a tiny voice.

            Lance looked confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

            "SUCCESS!" Misty yelled. "Misty's matchmaking services works again!"

            "But its not 100% foolproof. You wanted to pair me up with Falkner once." Garina put in.

            "That was before I really got good at this." Misty continued to dance around.

            Lance took Ash's arm and steered her outside before a brawl erupted.

            Or a catfight

            The next day, Misty was on her computer, checking the survey results she had sent to help pair up more people.

            "Aha… this boy matches Garina's by ninety percent. That's a good enough margin. I'm sure she'll appreciate me setting her up on this blind date." Misty said happily. "I just love helping people."

            Two days later, Garina went on a date with Fred.

            Now, Fred was a dashing blonde with chocolate eyes, who adored earth-type pokemon just like Garina, but for some reason, she felt herself unable to feel anything but repulsion for him.

            The walk in the park together wasn't bad, but…

            Afterwards he had wanted to share a drink, but she had claimed a cold and thus evaded the possible sharing of germs.

            Still, the date hadn't ended too badly.

            Garina sighed as she kicked off her shoes inside her room and collapsed at her desk. "Man, that was exhausting…"

            "Hi." Winfield said.

            Garina threw a ball of wadded up paper at him. "_Why_ are you in my room? Trying to peep on me?"

            "N-no!" Winfield complained.

            "Then just be quiet and leave me alone."

            "But your date was from the Dark Kingdom!"

            "…What?"

            "And he's breaking your window in right now!" Winfield said quickly, before he scurried out the pokemon flap at her door. True enough, a minute later, the window shattered and a black bulgy glop of shadow climbed in.

            "Saturn Planet Power." Garina muttered, quickly transforming.

            She Silence blasted it, but not much happened.

            Shrugging, Sailor Umbreon ran down the halls, as the galloping slug chased her.

            It wasn't an ideal dating scheme at all.

            "MISTY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

            A few seconds later, Misty's door opened and Sailor Vaporeon jumped out to help Sailor Umbreon. "I'm sorry!"

            "That's why I don't do blind dates!" Sailor Umbreon yelled, as she used another Silence Blast.

            "Mermaid's Enchantment!"

            The attacks sent the slug reeling back some more.

            A minute later, Ashline as Sailor Eevee jumped out of her room and finished the monster off with moon star boomerang, before all of them scattered to the winds.

            "I wonder who'll clean that mess up." Lance wondered.

            That night, the cleanup crew had a hard time dealing with the fine layer of pink dust over the whole area.

End Chapter!

Created 3/14/03

Completed 4/12/03


	8. Episode 8

I don't know… chases after plotbunny Come back here! I need you!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic belongs to me so don't take my work!

Takuya – thank you!  
Link Masters – yes, I shall work hard writing!

Chapter 8: Wise Endings

            It was a few days after the dating accident, and Garina had prompted Misty to shut down her web site to prevent more dangerous accidents from occurring. After all, the next time, it might not be a senshi who got a date with a dark kingdom creature.

            Misty protested though, she got paid next to zip for being a gym leader and she needed the revenue the site generated.

            Finally, they agreed to have one person keep an eye on each couple. Needless to say, with four people, their forces were spread very thinly over the area.

            Lance put down his binoculars, sighing as he watched three couples in the same park. "At least I'm getting 15% of the money each person pays…"

            That thought was not very cheering though, as it was practically hailing. One wonders why there were people in the park at all.

            Lance sighed, surrounded himself with a shield of dragon magic, and continued his observations, stopping when the advances became too intimate to view.

            Ashline ran into the nearest restroom, before bolting the door shut and holding up her locket. "Moon Prism Power!"

            "Just had to be my luck that one of my couples got attacked." She griped as she put on the white mask that came with the fuku, before jumping out the window to land in a tree, somewhat gracefully, in front of the youma.

            "I am Sailor Eevee!" She declared, albeit sarcastically. "Moonlight Flash!"

            Both the girl and her monster date fell asleep. Ashline then used her boomerang to finish off the monster, before detransforming in a convenient bush, winding up with scrapes all over her arms, and then running back to survey her other couple.

            "You know, I think I'm in trouble…" Garina muttered to no one in particular as she watched four couples in a public pool.

            True, nothing bad was happening, but the screams coming from the nearby sidewalk might indicate something had happened.

            Sighing, Garina pulled out her binoculars and sure enough, saw what looked like an insane dentist chasing a mob of preschoolers.

            "I hate this job…"

            She transformed in broad daylight, knowing that nobody could see her and any flashes would be misinterpreted as a camera, before running after the monster. "Come back here!"

            A few silence blasts later, she finally got the monster's unwanted attention and was now running through the park with it chasing her. Pulling out her cell phone, she suddenly noticed that it was out of batteries.

            A streak of cursing that I shall not type here followed.

            Fortunately, Winfield showed up at that time.

            "Hey! Hentai Umbreon! Could you help?" Garina yelled, as the monster got close enough in rage to start actually hitting her with syringes. "Yeow! That hurts!"

            "Use your second move!"

            "What second move?!" Garina demanded as she Silence Blasted it again.

            "It's a shield!"

            "A shield?" Garina jumped up to avoid another flurry of syringes, and shrugged. "Nothing to lose. Moonlit Darkness!"

            In the sky, the moon temporarily shone darkly, once, and then Sailor Umbreon found her protected by a dome of black energy.

            "Hey, pretty cool." She said. "But I still need Ashline to finish this off."

            Winfield bounded off to find the missing senshi.

            Elsewhere, Misty was in room, at her computer, evaluating more matches.

            "No, not good enough percentage match… seventy percent is cutting it a little close."

            She refreshed the results page to see if there were any new submissions to consider.

            "No? Oh well, break time then." Misty downed a bottle of spring water and then went to take a long, hot shower to stretch out.

            Winfield found Ashline half an hour later, still busy watching her couples.

            "Garina needs your help!"

            Ashline sighed, transformed again, and went to find the monster. Soon enough, all that remained was a pile of Moondust.

            "No use. We have to shut down Misty's operation forcefully." Lance said, as he joined them. "All of them were monsters, can you believe it? Dragonite got a very good workout."

            Ashline touched his arm, and he smiled at her.

            "I am going to kill Misty again…" Gary vowed.

            The next day, amidst tears, Misty's Matchmaking service was finally brought to an end.

            The Queen looked at Mewthree. "I believe your second experiment was the best one, Mewthree. We didn't get much energy out of the other ones."

            "Yes, my Queen." Mewthree said, looking down.

            "Well, those sailor brats are certainly a pain. You must dispose of them! You have two more chances."

            Mewthree gulped as he left the realm.

            Ivy laughed. "Well, when we have enough energy, I'll revive my second general, Articuno2, and then, my revenge will come! And once I find the three orbs of Fire, Ice, and Lightning, the world will be mine!"

            Cackles filled the air after that.

            Lance sighed as he and Ash tried to enjoy ice cream cones at a roadside stand without being mobbed by fans. It didn't work.

            Sunglasses and hair dye weren't enough.

            Finally, Ashline dragged Lance behind a bush and whipped out her Moon disguise pen. "Just turn us into two ordinary trainers!"

            After that, the afternoon was uninterrupted, even though Winfield scolded that the pen was only for use for 'sailor business.'

            "Listen, Winfield or whatever your name is." Lance said. "I'm only saying this once. You're putting us through enough hell with all of these battles we have to fight, so we might as well put our powers to good use. So…"

            Dragonair was released.

            "Leave us alone or else I will feed you to Tempest. He must be hungry…"

            Winfield eeped and ran off as fast as his legs could carry him.

End Chapter!  
Created 2/8/04

Complete 3/18/04


	9. Episode 9 would have updated sooner if ...

Sings and waits for plotbunny to appear

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing writing is mine so don't take it.

Timeline: 2 weeks

KiAnson – hai, hai, I'm updating! I don't, I hate Winfield…

Akiko Koishii – hi! Well, I've seen one or two fics with misty as a sailor senshi, but never Ash, so I thought, why not?

Chapter 9: Reveal the monster – or… the whole key/other object dilemma

            Ashline sighed as her locket changed into a key again. It was always a locket when she needed it, but still.

            What was wrong?

            In a second, it changed back.

            Ashline decided that glaring wouldn't help. Sighing, she pocketed it, buckled on her poke belt, and headed off to face another new day.

            Lance raised his eyebrows as she stumbled out of the door. "Ash… you had a match an hour ago."

            "I know, I'm sorry… I overslept and then got distracted…"

            Lance grinned in a predatory fashion. "Don't worry. I took care of him."

            "You did?" Ash jumped on Lance, hugging him tightly. "Thank you!"

            "No problem."

            Misty sighed. Yes, they were a cute couple. Yes, she was slightly jealous. Yes, she would like a boyfriend.

            But she wasn't going to steal Ash's.

            Besides, it wasn't as if Lance had any feelings for her.

            "Tired?"  
            Ash nodded as Lance picked her up. "Hai…"

            "I'll give you some more of my energy… that youma attack yesterday took a lot out of you."

            Without another word, Lance's eyes began to shine silver as energy wrapped around the two of them. When Misty could see again, Ash was looking much more awake while Lance looked tired.

            "Thank you…"

            "No problem, you're the one who has to run around in a miniskirt."

            Ash blushed.

            Lance stood up. "Well, call me if anything attacks. You have physics now."

            "Hai!"

            Ashline ran off to find her teacher/tutor/school system the Elite Four and Co. use, and another day began.

            It was normal, until snow started to fall.

            Ash sighed. No, no, no, no, no, I am NOT going out there!

            She attempted to ignore the snow.

            Fifteen minutes later, Winfield showed up and tried to yank her out there by the leg of her jeans. The jeans wound up tearing.

            "HENTAI UMBREON! I liked these jeans too! That was my only pair of black jeans!!!"

            Winfield ran, Ashline chasing after him angrily, hurling textbooks and other items as she ran.

            Garina and Misty were already using a combination of Mermaid's enchantment and Silence Blast to hold it at bay. The Moonlit Darkness kept away all of the snowballs flying at them.

            "Moon Star Boomerang!" Ashline cried, hurling her weapon forwards.

            Moondust again.

            Mewthree ground his teeth and appeared. This is my last chance…

            Suddenly, psychic beams began flinging the girls everywhere.

            "This is _not_ good!" Garina said. "Moonlit Darkness!"

            The shield went up temporarily, but it was not a full-proof plan just to hide there forever.

            "Any ideas?"

            "Hold on." Ashline continued to spin the boomerang in her hands. "Let's combine attacks."

            "Good idea." Misty approved. Both she and Garina waited. As Mewthree charged the barrier, trying to break it apart, they ducked and the boomerang shot off. A silence blast and a mermaid's enchantment melded with it at the same time.

            Tracking and blazing with energy, the boomerang crashed into Mewthree's head, knocking him out.

            "We did it!"

            "Now what?"

            "Hmm…"

            Winfield showed now to show up, after the danger was over.

            "Excellent!" Winfield turned a flip. A purple clear orb dropped out of midair. It flew to Mewthree and sucked him in.

            "We have to _capture_ him?"

            "Well, see… Mewthree is one of the four guardians of the prince of the moon. But he was kidnapped along with the other three by the Dark Queen and forced to be a minion after brainwashing!"

            "… I see…" Misty muttered.

            "So now, we just wait for him to come back to normal!"

            "You are _way_ too optimistic." Ash told Umbreon.

            Winfield sulked. "At least there are only three guardians left. And you still haven't found the princess!"

            "How in the world are we supposed to know where she is?!"

            "Good question! I'll think on it!"

            Three very peeved senshi returned to the Plateau.

            "I hate that Umbreon."

            "Who doesn't? I was so pleased when Rachel wasn't a senshi. Lucky duck though!"

            "You said it!"

            That night, Ash and Lance's room

            "I think I have a solution."

            "You do?"

            "Yes, I'm calling Charlotte from Cosmos. She might know something about these keys."

            "Cool. Nice to see my cousin again."

            "True."

End Chapter

Created 2/10/04

Completed 3/14/04

If you don't like Charlotte, she doesn't appear very often…

              
           


	10. Episode 10

The bunny finally revived! Cheers happily Oh, I do hate writer's block…

Pika-chan: Join me in some chocolate cake!  
Phantomness: Will it help me write?

Pika-chan: No, but it'll give you an excuse to not write!

Chapter 10: Flames of Passion

            The next day, Charlotte arrived on her Pidgeot and they began a discussion. Charlotte offered to help them with the problem, but wasn't quite sure how to approach it. That was when Winfield showed up and declared her Sailor Flareon, handing her a red pen.

            "Talking Umbreons?"

            Lance glared at Winfield. "We need to talk."

            He dragged the Umbreon outside and calmly proceeded to coerce, threaten, and otherwise impose the right of privacy.

            Ash looked serene when Lance came back, suspecting what had happened.

            "So." Charlotte said, looking at the strange pen. "What's this for?"       

            "I assume you shout Mars Planet Power and something happens."

            "…I don't see, but I'll try it."

            No sooner had the words left her mouth, before the poor girl transformed.

            A red fuku with light orange bows, red high heels, choker, and tiara stone. Flame-shaped earrings. The gloves went up to her elbows as well, solid red. Around her waist was a chain of gold.

            "Is this standard?"

            "Afraid so." Ashline said mournfully.

            "So, what's this for?"

            Charlotte changed back, her pen also shifting into a key.

            "Long story. We have to save earth from monsters and find some princess."

            "Sounds fun."

            "You have no idea…"

            "But that still doesn't explain the key change."

            "Maybe it does. Lance, you are a Dragon Master. So you had powers before you used that mask to transform. And Ashline was on her way to become a Eevee Master, while I'm just a Fire Master."

            "So…"

            "A melding of power."

            "That actually makes sense… we'll just leave it at that then."

            "I guess I'll be here until we find this princess. It wouldn't make sense for all the senshi to be apart."

            The group nodded.

            T-minus 4 days later…

            "Help! A monster is eating all of my milk cows!" A frantic farmer yelled. "Without Moomoo milk, I'll go broke!"

            Charlotte looked over at the others. "Is that?"

            "Yes. Let's go."

            The four transformed, after using Espeon to teleport to the farm.

            The monster was a huge puddle of lava.

            "Eeww…" Misty said. "Well, this should be my field then. Mermaid's Enchantment!"

            The notes bounced off.

            "Maybe not." Garina told her. "Silence Blast!"

            Still, there was no effect.

            "I guess I could try mine," Charlotte said, taking off the chain. "Binding Flames!"

            The chain wrapped around the monster, trying to choke it, but nothing happened just the same.

            Ash got annoyed and just threw her tiara/boomerang.

            That was when the monster ate it.

            Stunned silence enveloped the group.

            "That can happen?"

            "Well, it never happened before…" Ash said nervously. "And I can't do Moonlight Flash without my tiara either."

            "I'm calling Lance. We need backup." Misty said, taking out her cell phone and dialing.

            Lance was there in a few minutes, as his dragons attacked with a variety of water moves. There seemed to be no change though.

            "What _is_ this?"

            From a convenient portal, Articuno2 watched.

            Yes, it was sweet… revenge…

            "You can't deal with my lava spirit? Hahahaha! It shall be your death, sailor senshi!"

            Oh yes, he was very pleased. Articuno2 yawned and went to bed, asleep.

            "This is getting us nowhere!"

            Misty tried Mermaid's enchantment again, to the same result. Were they really stuck now?

            That would really be awful.

            And that was when the gigantic lightning bolt hit the monster in the head, making it spit out the tiara.

            Lance opened his eyes and grinned. "Weather manipulation, anyone?" Silver irises twinkled madly.

            Next, it began to hail. The monster roared, but the hail turned to water and began dampening it. A lot…

            "Mermaid's Enchantment!" Misty cried again. The notes buzzed and spun around the monster, as Ashline's boomerang knocked it upside the head.

            Thus, the monster was defeated.

            "That was on a significantly higher level." Garina muttered after they had gone 'home'.

            "True.'

            "I guess if this is an RPG, it has to get harder."

            "Can't say we like it though."

End Chapter

Created 3/14/04, and completed 3/20/04


	11. Episode 11

So, here we go again

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Chapter 11: And yet another complication… Poor Rachel

            "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

            Winfield eeped. Rachel's Pikachu chased him out, spitting sparks.

            "Sheesh! Since that magic glowy pen didn't work earlier, why is he still bothering me?"  
            _I have no idea._ Sparky said helpfully.

            Rachel glared as Winfield ran out. This is getting annoying…

            Elsewhere…

            "Binding Flames!"

            "Moon Star Boomerang!"

            The two girls jumped apart as the confection stand lady who had turned into a youma disintegrated.

            "Sigh."

            "I just wanted to take a walk in the park, is that too much to ask for?" Ashline said, glaring at nothing in particular, except maybe the world.

            "Possibly."

            "What if the 'Dark Kingdom' found out our identities?"

            "Well, I think we're still safe for now."

            "That's good."

            The two walked on. It had been nearly a month… since Charlotte had become a senshi. Life was not getting easier.

            But the Dark Kingdom seemed to have a different plot now.

            They weren't so much draining energy as… looking for something?

            "Can it be the princess we're trying to find?"

            'I think so." Ashline said, looking up from her Spanish vocabulary chart. Ugh…

            "Yo! Hentai Umbreon! We could use some help!" Garina groused.

            Misty laughed.

            Winfield shot in the door, followed by Lance, who was throwing jagged ice shards. One nailed it in the leg.

            "Quit trying to mess with our heads! Since we're supposed to find this 'princess', then we need some way to find her!" Lance snapped.

            "Lance, what did he do?"  
            Lance coughed. "I caught him looking at porn on my laptop."

            'NANI!?"

            Misty grabbed Winfield, threw him against the wall, and attempted to mallet him into the floor while the others watched on.

            The attempt worked quite well.

            "What a baka…"

            A flattened Umbreon attempted to rise from the floor without much success.

            "So, do we get a power upgrade or something?" Garina asked. "That would help."

            "Um… I don't know."

            "Do you at least have a princess detector?"

            "Hold on."

            The group watched while Winfield turned eighteen back flips before something finally fell out.

            It was… a box.

            It was a cardboard box.

            It was a black and white cardboard box that was…moving?

            "_This_?"

            "Ack! Wrong item!"

            While Lance pulled out another pair of sharp pointy objects and Misty grabbed her mallet and Ashline picked up her hefty Spanish Dictionary and Garina simply released her Nidoking, Winfield frantically turned more somersaults.

            Finally, down fell a pen.

            Charlotte abruptly woke up as it bounced off her forehead with a clank.

            "Well." Ashline said. "Looks cute."

            "What does it do?" The practical Garina asked.

            Winfield sweated. "Um… it'll glow if the princess is within five miles."

            '… Could be worse." Misty finally broke in.

            "Well, someone should carry it around."

            All eyes turned to Ashline. "Nani? Why me?"

            "Because! You're the only one who can kill the monsters."

            "A-all right…"

            "Don't worry, it can't be that bad." Lance reassured her. "Now let's see…" He flicked his fingers and pulled a blade out of midair. "Winfield, you still owe me…"

            Umbreon fled while Lance ran after it.

            "Aren't you worried about him?"

            "Ne?"

            "Your boyfriend seems a bit off." Charlotte observed.

            "Well, he's been stressed lately."

            "So have we all…"

            They all groaned when a scream sounded outside.

            "Since that wasn't Winfield, let's assume another 'dark kingdom minion' found us, shall we?"

            The group transformed quickly and then jumped outside.

            Rachel and her Jolteon and Pikachu were fighting off a rocky youma.

            "Oh no…" Ashline sighed, looking at the symbol glowing on her forehead.

            "How?" Charlotte asked, as she used Binding Flames to constrain the monster temporarily.

            "I don't know… but Winfield must have given her the wrong pens…"

            "Mermaid's Enchantment!"

            A wave of blue notes slammed into the beast, and Ashline finished off with another Moon Star Boomerang.

            Finally done…

            Ash shook her head.

            Winfield showed up, and made his speech to a nearly hysterical Rachel who was not at all pleased with this turn of the screw.

            She looked perfectly annoyed in the yellow fuku with her hair spiked in some strange wave and spikes sticking out of the back of her uniform. Jolteons were like that though…

            The earrings weren't too bad, just little… icicles? Well, yellow spikes then. And the gloves went up almost to her shoulders, which could be a pain, but overall, it could be worse.

            She still wasn't happy.

            "This is only until we find the princess and she fixes everything," Rachel vowed. Okay, Sailor Jolteon, but that wasn't the point.

            The position was clearly temporary, of course.

            Who _wanted_ to be stuck with such a job?

End Chapter

Completed 4/12/04

Created 3/20/04


	12. Episode 12

Well, here we are with another chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, ok? It belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comic. This is non-profit fanwork, no copyright infringement is intended, and since I wrote it 'tis mine via international copyright laws. Understand, right?

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Timeline: 3 weeks

Whatever – thank you

Akiko Koishii – yep, sometimes safer not to know…

Link Masters – I like reviews. -

Takuya – hai, hai!

Chapter 12: Seeking Princess

How long had it been since normality?

No one was quite sure.

In any case, hopefully this princess would turn up soon… life was getting annoying with all the Dark Kingdom attacks.

Quite frustrating.

And it certainly didn't help that said above champions took out their anger on the hapless challengers who showed up demanding battle.

At least it cut down on idiots trying to enter the league.

That was not much consolation.

Charlotte looked at the clock. According to my predictions, there should be an attack in about five minutes, if the Dark Kingdom really schedules things.

She put down her cup of coffee and stretched.

Precisely six minutes later, her wand glowed red-hot, a signal that something had happened.

Charlotte transformed and found the other girls fighting not a youma this time.

Articuno2 fired blizzards everywhere, but that didn't seem to dampen their spirits.

"Binding Flames!"

Hopefully it would work…

No, too weak. Articuno2 simply snapped off the fire, but was luckily constrained by Rachel's signature move, Thunderstorm.

Misty used her Mermaid's Enchantment to power up Ashline's Boomerang, along with Garina's Moonlit Darkness, while Charlotte and Rachel just made sure Articuno2 wasn't running away at he last minute.

It worked. Teamwork… ne?

Anyways, a moon-dusted Articuno and the Dark Queen was down another general. What a pain.

That was when – happy day! The stupid pen began to glow!  
The sigh of relief was almost audible as the girls grabbed their various cell phones and split off to find the princess.

Finally!

Lance slowly backed away from what at first glance seemed to be a psycho fangirl, but on second glance turned out to be a very cleverly disguised youma. Still, it wasn't _his_ job to deal with these things.

It jumped at him, trying to suck out his energy.

Lance's eyes glowed blue, before an Aeroblast destroyed it, leaving a human who turned out to be bleeding internally.

"Possession, then, not actual monsters… that's a hassle…"

Sighing, Lance teleported her to a hospital, where she landed on a convenient gurney and was wheeled off.

He put his sunglasses back on and waited.

Charlotte looked around the campsite, noting that there was absolutely no one around, sighed, and released her Pidgeot. "Let's try going somewhere else, girl…"

Pidgeot cawed and they took off.

"Thunderstorm!"

A pair of youma exploded as Rachel grinned triumphantly. "Oh yeah! Who said I couldn't kill?"

However, a part of her nagged a bit.

If these were decoys… then what was the real deal going on?

She shrugged as Raichu picked up the trail of another youma and she followed.

"Mermaid's Enchantment." Misty yawned, putting a whole room full to sleep. "These things must multiply like bunnies…"

Then, she used her Whirlpool to suck them away.

Ah… at least they were getting new attacks. Kind of like pokemon…

So what was wrong with that? It was kind of fun, if only life wasn't so stupid. Humph.

"Hope we find the princess soon…"

Then, we can get rid of the dark kingdom. And, I can restart my date website! I still need that money!

"Silence Blast!"

Garina quickly healed with Moonlit darkness afterwards, and then smirked. Well, all good things came with snags.

She had just ruined the wall of Pewter City elementary.

At the moment, she was extremely grateful for the glamour that concealed their identities. Oh, those payment fees would be hell.

Hopefully if any more senshi showed up they'd be able to control time?

That might be too much to hope.

Ashline glared at the pen, then back at the kid it was pointing at.

For all intents and purposes, it was a male child…about four years old.

"This is the reincarnation of the princess? Oh well, might as well call the others."

She picked up her cell phone and began to dial.

"Hello, Ashline."

"Lance!"

"You found her?"

"Him, actually. The 'earth princess' is a boy. Quite bizarre." Ash told him. "Can you be on Route fourteen?"

"I'll be there in a few seconds."

The Dragon Master appeared, and then performed a quick scan. 'Yes, it's a boy, and those strange energy fluctuations are like yours."

"So he's the princess."

"Either that, or he'd be a sailor senshi and I highly doubt that's an option."

The others arrived within minutes by flying pokemon.

"So _he's_ the princess?"

"Apparently."

Winfield popped up, took a good look, and then teetered. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! How did she get reincarnated as a boy?!"

"It's the princess?"

"Yes! But… oh, this is no good!"

While Winfield continued to angst, the senshi sequestered the boy in their secret base.

End Chapter

Started 4/12/04, completed 5/3/04


	13. Episode 13

And just when you think things were complicated enough…

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This is non-profit fanwork written by me so I own it, and I am not infringing on their copyright.

Thank you to Akiko Koishii and Takuya for reviewing!

Chapter 13: Lost and Found? Yeah right!

"So what's wrong?"

"The princess is supposed to be the same age as you all!"

"Well, we're all fifteen to eighteen…" Rachel said.

"A kid can't use the power of the moon!"

"Then what about Ashline?" Misty asked. "Isn't she 'Sailor Eevee'?"

"Yes! But that's just temporary. You see, there is no sailor eevee. After this fiasco is over her memories will be erased."

"WHAT?!"

Ashline grabbed Umbreon. "What do you mean?! I've dedicated my life to this stupid quest and now-!"

Lance shot her a glance, and she dropped him, meaning the Umbreon. "Fine! See if I care!"

"… Care what?"

Without a backwards glance, Ashline took off the key and tossed it out the window. "We might as well start now. Don't worry, I can be good at forgetting things if I want. Find yourself a new sailor eevee."

"… Ashline…"

She and Lance vanished without a backwards glance.

In a way, it was lucky that Sabrina turned out to be Sailor Espeon. Plus, her Disruption attack was nothing to sneeze at. In a light purple fuku with black bows, she cut a striking figure. Eye earrings dangled from her ears, while her hair flowed into twin tails like an Espeon, tamed by lilac ribbons that could also be used as weapons.

Still…

The dark kingdom was definitely upping the ante. And the 'senshi' really couldn't do much, except…

Wait for a stupid little boy to grow up.

It was about two weeks into it when Charlotte snapped. Right in the middle of a battle, she pulled back her binding flames attack and then shifted them into a bow and arrow, before the monster fell, pierced by flaming shafts.

An old man emerged, bleeding profusely.

"Come on, let's get him to a hospital." Misty told Sabrina, collecting him as the arrows vanished. Sabrina frowned.

Something is wrong… 

"What do you mean? 

It wouldn't do any good, he's already dead. 

"WHAT?!"

Winfield ran over. "Ack!"

"Well, we have to kill them! there's no way to heal!" Rachel said, echoing the sentiments of all who were present.

"If the princess is supposed to bring peace, why are we causing death?" Garina wondered.

"It's not your fault! Blame the dark kingdom!"

"No, you're right…" Misty said. "It's yours." She grabbed Winfield and shook him. "If you hadn't been so mean and stupid, maybe we'd still have Ashline as an ally! I know she wasn't the best fighter but she was still a friend!"

"Yes, it's like you broke a team."

"Besides, what's one more senshi to protect the princess, huh? The princess obviously can't protect himself, so…"

Winfield gulped.

That was when he jumped away, barely avoiding more flaming arrows.

"Traitor." Charlotte said. "I bet all of this is a farce."

"She's right." Misty glared. "What have we done but fight? And it doesn't profit us…"

She speaks the truth… 

'You're just playing a game with us, aren't you?" Gary scolded. Her demeanor shifted, as in her hands, formed her primary weapon.

The glaive…

"You hurt my little cousin too." Charlotte added.

"But!"

"We're sick of hearing excuses!" Rachel cried. "Just do what the stupid earth princess is supposed to do and then this will be over!"

Cowed, Winfield nodded.

The next day, princess – er, prince Brendan stood in front of a large ice castle. They were on the moon at last.

It was time to face the dark kingdom once and for all.

The battle was not easy, those things never are, but… at the crucial moment, it faltered.

Five senshi alone were not enough to contain the Dark Queen.

Plus, they did not have the three orbs… only one of them.

Charlotte crumpled as the Fire Orb appeared behind her, and Winfield grabbed it in his teeth before Ivy could steal it.

Everything has a price though.

Her body dissolved into flaming sprinkles and vanished.

"Winfield! What the hell are you doing?!" Gary demanded, as she blasted Ivy back a few steps with her Silence Blast.

"Yes!" Misty added. "I didn't like her, but we were a team!"

Team? 

Sabrina was looking decidedly odd. I don't think he really thinks of us as a team. More like pawn pieces that must be sacrificed to the greater good. 

"But there is no greater good!" Rachel said, a Thunderstorm knocking Moltres2 back.

"Exactly! It's all a lie!" Misty proclaimed.

Lie… 

Winfield laughed. "Well, you figured it out! But don't worry, once prince Brendan has control of earth, there will be peace forever! I only need to get the other two orbs!"

He vanished.

"Bastard!" Rachel cursed, letting off another Thunderstorm attack.

"It's no good…" Misty said, as Whirlpool failed to destroy Ivy.

Yes… we are running out of energy, while she is not. Sabrina cursed inwardly. And we are down two senshi. 

Misty cried out as a shard of jagged black lightning downed her.

Make that three. Sabrina said grimly.

"I'm not giving up yet!" Garina yelled. In her hands, the glaive pulsed, black light glowing. "I didn't tell any of you about this, but…"

A ball of purple light formed at the tip…

"Chasing Destruction!"

Sabrina gaped, allowing herself the shock as Ivy was enveloped in black ribbons and shredded to pieces.

"I'm the senshi of destruction." She said. "But I can't tamper with fate, so I couldn't kill her until now."

"Garina…"  
"Let's just go home… and try and stop Winfield before he makes an even bigger mess…"

End Chapter!  
I like Gary sometimes… completed 3/5/04


	14. Episode 14

Woah! Talk about things spawning off weirdly…

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, it belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics!  
um… that's it, this is non-profit fanwork, I wrote it so it belongs to me by law, and I'm not infringing on their copyrights or the cash they make.

Warnings: Death, angst, darkfic…

Thanx to Takuya and Akiko Koishii for reviewing

Chapter 14: Tangled and more tangled

She held the ice-blue jewel tightly in her hands as she backed away from them. Yes, them…

A smile of pure blood lust danced on the child's face.

"Peace everlasting, Winfield? You have an odd definition of peace." Ashline bantered lightly.

"Hand over the ice orb now and I might spare your life!" Winfield commanded.

"Ne, I don't think so…" Ashline said; her voice suddenly rising higher and giggling.

Brendan charged… only to hit a shield.

A shield?!

"Fire, ice, lightning… yes, you're right, those orbs do contain great power… but with power comes responsibility, and unfortunately, by killing the other two guardians, you've dumped it all on me…"

"Shut up!" Brendan yelled.

"My, what a touchy child." Ashline said, as the ice orb glittered, before melting into her, creating silver armor. "But don't worry, I'll make your death a quick one."

Winfield charged, breaking through the shield easily and-.

He howled in pain as he was impaled on the end of a sword.

"This happens to the be the Lightning Blade, which belongs to the third guardian. That would be me." Ashline said. "Strange how memories come back in times of stress, no?"

Winfield moaned in pain.

"Winfield!" Brendan yelled.

"Concerned about him now, are you?" Ashline asked, as she yanked the sword out viciously, frowning as blood splattered on her arms.

The symbol of the crescent moon glowed on Brendan's forehead. However, instead of attacking, he blacked out.

How interesting.

Still, thank heaven for small mercies. Ashline calmly beheaded the still keening dog and a few minutes later the remaining senshi appeared, Sabrina looked dazed from the teleport she had pulled off.

"Ash! You okay-." Misty gulped as she took in the scene. "W-what?"

"They killed Lance-chan, so I had to kill them." Ash said pleasantly. "It's a life for a life, ne? Oh! And they killed aneki, too…"

"They…"

Ash nodded. "Yes, well, you need fire and ice to die before thunder can be summoned."

"But killing them won't solve anything." Garina broke in. She frowned. "This isn't like you at all. Who are you, really?"

"Well…"

Ash seemed to drift. "I guess for a short explanation, I'm a guardian… this realm isn't perfect… mistakes happen. I think this is one of the mistakes."

"?!"

"But I'll fix it, and this won't happen again. So just relax and it will hurt less."

I don't want to know… 

"Yes, sometimes it's better not to know." Ash said pleasantly. "Well then…"

A black glow built up around her, before they all vanished, Winfield and Brendan too.

Ash looked at the chaos and dust around her and sighed.

"I know it won't bring you back, Lance-chan… but… it will make me feel better, so…"

"Let's try again."

As the Scales of Fate and Destiny tipped, and the cleansing tore the dimension apart, she sighed.

"If only's don't change anything either…"

The yellow beams grew around her, the coffin waited.

It was time for Sleep of Death. Sleep, and wait, until called again…

What more could a Chosen do?

They couldn't draw the cards of fate. That fate dealt himself, and … sometimes he was kind, sometimes not.

Being together, for brief moments, were treasures to be grasped tightly.

At least they hadn't been torn apart…

Right?

She felt bad, though. The others hadn't done anything wrong either. They had gotten dragged into a game.

…A game of life and death…

A game where the stakes were high and there were no shortcuts.

Alas, it was a maze with dangers around every turn.

There was nothing to be done for it.

That just happened to be the way life was.

You can't decide lives so easily, unfortunately. You just have to live with what you've got.

Complaining is fine, but it won't change a thing.

Nothing can change a thing, you carve your own path but what happens when the path throws you off?

Fortune is not a kind master.

But at least, there are more chances to wait for in the future…

End Chapter!

Completed 5/3/04

Ah! Author's notes…

I kind of blended the Triple Guardianship with Sailor Moon.

Aneki is what Ash calls Charlotte sometimes. He/she calls Lance 'aniki', but usually just 'Lance-chan.'

Ash is a girl in this fic in case that hasn't been clear yet.

This spawns off just CCA and Dragon's love, split universe.

Sleep of Death, as previously mentioned, is when Chosen don't die in the course of duty, but are no longer needed, so they are sealed. Like toys.

I really don't like Winfield, but I never planned to make him die. It just kind of…appeared.

Originally, Ashline was not going to be the earth princess and I was going to have someone like Daisy Waterflower in love with Lance but! I changed it at the last minute because that's what the plot bunny said.

Remember, if you don't like it blame the bunny.


End file.
